


乖

by oyf



Category: hhh - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyf/pseuds/oyf
Summary: 是个粗暴的九熙





	乖

尚九熙是个占有欲极强的人，强到什么程度？强到极近病娇，甚至监禁过何九华一段时间，纯粹的是不想让他与人接触。

而何九华是个疑似m的人，面对尚九熙无理又粗暴的做法爱不释手，无条件的服从于他，只因为自己爱他。但是如果有一天这个爱淡了或者没了，他就会变成一个专心受虐的可怜人，可是何九华不在乎，因为这完全不可能。自己会永远爱着他。

何九华觉得自己完了。今天自己被一个高瘦的男人表白了，这个人曾经还是自己带过的一届实习生，自己曾待他极好，甚至到他转正也经常带在身边，却没对他产生过任何非分之想。

没想到少年竟然误解了自己的意思，让他自己以为爱上了他，他低头笑了笑，小孩的心思可真是单纯，谁待自己最好就跟谁走。何九华礼貌得拒绝了对方的告白，并拍拍对方的肩膀示意他不要被爱意蒙蔽了双眼。转身向外面走去。却在走到门口时停住了脚步，他没想到尚九熙今天下班早特意过来接他。想必刚刚的场景他都看到了，按照他的性格回家准是一通“教育”。

一路上，尚九熙没有像何九华想象中的那样浑身散发着低气压，而是连说话语气都是能温柔成一摊水一样，可是反倒是这样的尚九熙更让何九华害怕，其实他的身边人只要观察力强都能看出来尚九熙是个笑面虎，他在外人面前永远温柔似水，暗地里为了达到目的不惜一切代价，而且尚九熙生来温柔的脸蛋更是让这个人设站的更稳。何九华的手心开始冒出了冷汗。

回家之后，何九华迟迟没有等来尚九熙的质问，他突然窃喜是不是尚九熙没有看到。

“是不是在窃喜我没有看到？”

这句话一开口，何九华就看到了自己的结局。

“九熙……”

话还没说完就被一片柔软堵住了，尚九熙极近疯狂的侵占着何九华的口腔，舌尖划过口腔的每一处，贪婪地夺取何九华的气息，让何九华有种窒息的感觉使面目开始有些涨红充血，尚九熙这才放过他，双唇分离时还带着一丝银线，战争仿佛在这一刻打响。

尚九熙伸手掐住何九华的后颈，力道大到将颈肉深深陷下去，在白净的脖颈上留下一道道深深的红痕，何九华痛得用手去掰弄，却发现自己完全使不上劲，尚九熙掐着何九华半拖半带着到房间，甩手将何九华扔到床上，何九华这会才稍稍缓过来，可还没将身子撑起来就被尚九熙再次压回床上，尚九熙看着何九华狰狞的面貌冷笑，伸手将何九华的衣服撕开，衬衫的扣子被崩开，在地上滚了几圈才停落下来。尚九熙低下头将何九华胸前的粉嫩狠狠咬住，何九华吃痛，下意识伸手推搡着，尚九熙对于何九华胡乱动的手皱了皱眉，一手抓过身下人的双手举过头顶，何九华见状，深知了今天自己估计没有好下场，便逼迫着自己向眼前人顺从。尚九熙见身下人没再反抗，自己心里的控制欲也被满足。心情也好了不少。伸出舌头叼住乳粒，温湿的柔软触碰到乳尖引得身下人一阵战栗，两人多年来的缠绵将何九华调教地敏感无比，一点点的挑拨就能让双腿间分泌更多的清液。

“嗯啊……”

有意的挑拨将何九华逼出黏腻的声响，腿间的器物早已高高立起，奈何被裤子紧紧束缚，生生勒地疼。却又不敢向尚九熙讨要更多的触碰。尚九熙像是能看透何九华在想什么一样，突然就停下了嘴上的动作，伸手就将裤子连带着内裤一并拔下扔在地上。器物可观的弹出来，疯狂叫宣着欲望。尚九熙却像是没有见到一样，解开皮带，没做任何措施和润滑，但借着何九华自身分泌的液体就直插而入，粗暴的横冲直撞让紧致的穴肉来不及反应，粗壮的柱身将穴口撑地极大像是要抚平一样，可干涩的穴道容不得如此激烈的闯入，何九华疼得逼出泪水，呻咛声带上哭腔更显得委屈难耐。可这些在尚九熙眼里都如同风一样呼过，烟消云散。

这场表面看似面红耳赤激情奋勇的事情，在何九华看来不过是一次惩罚罢了，没有任何情欲而言只是对方单纯的发泄而已。  
身上的人犹如打桩机一样发了狠的抽插。每一下都插到最低，呻咛声被逼得断断续续。

尚九熙其实也被穴肉夹得生疼，却一直假装感受不到，脑海里还浮现出何九华面对那个男人时的温柔表情，还有那些发自内心的笑容，简直要刺瞎自己的双眼。那些是尚九熙从未见过的何九华，妒忌的心理仿佛要将尚九熙淹没。

不，不行，他只能看见我，也只属于我。

尚九熙看着何九华被疼痛操控的狰狞面孔，身下也松了点力气，又将何九华翻过身来，以后入的形式再次深深插入内里，而这次没有了粗暴又毫无章法的抽插，而是慢慢的抽动腰身寻找着那个让何九华尖叫的点。突如而来的温柔对待让何九华有些恍惚。尚九熙老是这样，常常是扇自己一巴掌再给个糖吃，下次依旧在伤害自己，身旁人一直劝说着自己离开尚九熙，可旁人得到的回答永远是一记眼刀，无论他如何伤害自己，那始终是自己的爱人，是自己的一辈子，就算他尚九熙要杀了自己，那如果是他的想法，自己依旧会如了他的意。如此病态的爱恋导致两人始终在互相伤害。

“啊！……哈啊…”

何九华拔高的叫声呻咛出口，尚九熙知道自己找准了点，疯狂向那一处抽插，最原始的快感如海浪般向何九华扑面而来，将何九华打入深渊，一直未被照顾到的前段颤抖得射出白浊，射精的快感夹着后穴带来的快感让何九华爽的直翻白眼。

尚九熙突然伸手揪住何九华的头逼向自己，何九华被这突然的动作吓到。头皮像是要被撕裂一样疼痛，眼泪止不住的顺着脸颊滚落。最脆弱的弱点也毫无征兆地暴露出来，喉结上下滚动，场面极其诱人，只要伸手他就会在自己手下一点点被夺走空气，窒息的感觉会让他向自己苦苦哀求。占有欲和控制欲试图支配尚九熙，两者却没有被如愿。舌尖伸向何九华的耳朵，将耳廓细细舔弄，瘙痒的触感让何九华软了整个身子。

“知道自己错哪了吗？”

“对…对不…起……”

“我问你错哪了谁让你道歉？”

“我错在不该跟他靠的太近”

“乖”

滚烫的精液射入内里，烫得何九华觉得自己要被烧死。

尚九熙舔吮着何九华的后背，留下一个个深红的痕迹，宣誓着自己的主权。等待着快感散尽后，将何九华捞入怀中，将脸深深埋入何九华的脖颈，活像一只受了极大委屈的大型犬。

“我只是怕你丢下我，答应我，要一直爱我好吗？”

良久，直到屋里再无声响何九华才低沉出声。

“好。”

然而在何九华看不到的地方，后方人勾起了嘴角。

END


End file.
